


Angústia

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcoholic Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Zoro não consegue lidar com as merdas do Sanji...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Angústia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta one shot foi feita para atender um pedido de Zosan + Angústia, SEM final feliz...
> 
> Então, aqui teremos Hentai, +18 Harder, e MUITA, MUITA Angústia... por favor não me odeiem e não odeiem nenhum dos dois, depois de lerem isso...
> 
> Boa Leitura...

Zoro bebeu mais uma caneca de sake, bateu o fundo dela de encontro à bancada do bar, risos ecoaram pelo ambiente, que também era embotado com cheiro de suor, álcool, cigarro e café nada fresco. O moreno passou o antebraço nos lábios limpando o resto de bebida que ficara ali.

— Ao todo são vinte e nove garrafas, Kuso Cook! Ainda acha que pode me vencer?

Do outro lado do balcão curtido, Sanji sorria enquanto dava uma longa tragada no cigarro, na frente dele havia um número interessante de garrafas vazias, ele perdera a conta de quantas já haviam sido entornadas em sua garganta ao longo daquela noite e estava contente que o outro homem as contara.

— Acontece que não estou acostumado a beber dessa urina de cavalo, se tivéssemos concordado em tomar outra coisa mais palatável... — Sanji falou gesticulando elegantemente com a caneca cheia, então a levou até os lábios e tomou de um gole só.

— Sabia que diria algo assim! — Zoro gargalhou.

— Então, Marimo? Acho que empatamos. — Sanji apontou o número de garrafas, sentindo-se leve e estupidamente feliz.

Mais gritos ecoaram pelo bar, um grupo de homens aplaudiu, não acreditando que o loiro franzino conseguiu bater aquela massa muscular em um duelo de bebidas.

— Tanto faz. — Zoro deu de ombros. — Eu vou embora, já tive o suficiente! Pegue, isso deve pagar tudo.

Zoro jogou uma bolsa de tamanho razoável em cima do balcão, o barman apanhou-a feliz.

Sanji tentou ficar de pé, mas o chão estava brincando de esconder com ele e o cozinheiro levou dois segundos para fazer o chão voltar ao lugar certo. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Zoro o observando de perto com uma sobrancelha erguida, Sanji achou o olhar do espadachim tão sedutor que teve vontade de beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso sacudiu a cabeça para fazer o pensamento desaparecer.

— Bem, melhor irmos. — O moreno falou dando dois passos à frente.

Sanji no entanto, nem se moveu, irritado Zoro parou o encarando, o espadachim ouviu a voz grave do loiro por cima do burburinho do bar.

— Não vou com você, Marimo. Vou ficar e me divertir mais um pouco. — Ele disse sorrindo e olhando para uma mesa afastada da bancada do bar. — Ficarei aqui por mais algumas horas.

Zoro seguiu o olhar de Sanji e deparou-se com uma mulher exuberante morena com cabelos crespos volumosos e ao lado dela estava sentado um homem com cabelos castanhos, ambos encaravam Sanji com olhar guloso que Zoro _sabia bem_ o significado. Por cima da mesa dava para ver que os seios saltavam do decote curvo da morena e o seu acompanhante passava discretamente os dedos pelos mamilos eriçados dela.

Uma sensação muito estranha dominou o corpo de Zoro por um momento, mas sumiu em seguida substituída pela contrariedade.

— Não se meta em encrenca, Hanaji-kun. Luffy mandou que voltássemos juntos, não posso deixá-lo aqui simplesmente. — Ele falou se aproximando de Sanji.

O loiro o encarou de alto abaixo e lhe deu as costas, em poucas passadas as pernas longas de Sanji alcançaram o destino e ele já estava sentado em frente a mulher da mesa, conversando de forma muito íntima rente à orelha dela. O sujeito que a acompanhava puxou Sanji por cima dos ombros da mulher e cochichou algo no ouvido dele, o olho azul de Sanji brilhou maliciosamente e ele apanhou a mão da mulher e, seguidos pelo outro estranho, saíram do bar.

Por alguns segundos Zoro ficou lá plantado com expressão incrédula no meio do bar sem saber que atitude tomar, então girou nos calcanhares e saiu do estabelecimento. Na rua o vento frio o animou um pouco, não poderia voltar ao Sunny e também não tinha para onde ir até que pudesse carregar Sanji consigo, eram ordens do Luffy afinal, e a segurança do Bando vinha em primeiro lugar.

O espadachim entrou em outro estabelecimento e pediu uma nova bebida, ficou por ali algumas horas e quando achou que era tempo, resolveu voltar ao bar anterior para ver se encontrava o cozinheiro.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Num canto escuro atrás do bar de onde saiu, Sanji realmente vivenciava um momento incrível, os seios fartos da mulher na frente dele eram macios e tinham uma textura impressionante, ele experimentou com a boca e o gosto era fantástico, ela segurava os cabelos dele e acariciava seu peito, mas Sanji não conseguia se concentrar apenas nela, pois o homem atrás dele beijava e mordia seu pescoço, fazendo o pirata sentir uma onda de arrepios intensos. De repente a mulher se abaixou e fez as calças do loiro descerem até os pés, começou a chupar o membro dele e a boca era tão quente que Sanji quase gozou instantaneamente.

Mas o homem trocou de lugar com a mulher e começou a masturbar o cozinheiro, a mulher distribuía mordidas em suas costas e no traseiro. Sanji parecia ser o brinquedo deles e isso estava decididamente interessante. Quando o loiro gemeu sofregamente, o homem de cabelos castanhos apertou-lhe o pênis.

— Ainda não, Loirinho. Queremos brincar mais um pouco. — O estranho falou junto ao rosto de Sanji.

A mulher deu a volta pela frente e o homem empurrou Sanji no chão sujo, automaticamente sentiu a mulher sentando em seu peito e teve um vislumbre perfeito da barriga lisa dela e da vagina depilada.

— E vamos brincar do quê? — Sanji sussurrou deitado no chão duro.

A mulher se abaixou rente aos lábios de Sanji, sem tocá-los ela respondeu em um fio sensual de voz:

— Não seja afobado, você já vai descobrir... Aliás, porque não trouxe seu amigo? Aquele moreno de cabelos verdes?

Sanji mudou de expressão, seu estômago dando uma guinada imprópria.

— Pra que eu o traria? Ele só iria nos atrapalhar.

O homem riu e Sanji viu pelo canto do olho que ele estava tirando as calças e jogando em um canto seco, ele apanhou um frasco no bolso e acariciou o pênis do loiro, a mulher se inclinou beijando o pescoço dele, os cabelos negros volumosos tinham um cheiro de lavanda adorável.

— Tudo bem, então... eu me divertiria muito com ele. — O homem declarou sentando no pênis ereto e lambuzado de Sanji.

O loiro gemeu agoniado, o pênis sendo engolido por um ânus apertado como ele jamais tinha experimentado, mas não teve tempo de protestar e muito menos de analisar a sensação, pois a mulher se erguera voltando a posição sentada, e encaixou a vagina na boca de Sanji.

O gosto dela estourou entre seus lábios e ela começou a se empurrar e dançar em cima dele, daquele ponto Sanji tinha uma visão perfeita dos seios dela balançando enquanto o seu membro era cavalgado em estocadas longas e fortes do homem.

Sanji estava muito próximo do orgasmo, a onda de prazer o empurrando pouco a pouco abismo abaixo, a mulher em cima dele gemia como uma gata no cio e o homem liberava ruídos graves e longos tais como as suas estocadas. Sanji moveu a língua dentro da mulher e rebolou fornecendo um novo frenesi ao homem, nenhum dos dois demorou para chegar ao clímax, ofegantes e extasiados eles mantiveram o ritmo para levar Sanji com eles.

 _“Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco...” —_ O loiro implorava em seus pensamentos.

Então, quando ele estava prestes a explodir num orgasmo intenso...

— QUE MERDA É ESSA ERO COOK???

 _“Ah, essa voz... porra, porra, porra.”_ — Sanji pensou.

Os dois acompanhantes do loiro se levantaram e começaram a se vestir, mas ambos exibiam expressões satisfeitas e sorrisos maliciosos para Zoro.

O moreno estava furioso, encarando Sanji de cima, a visão não era nem um pouco honrosa, deitado no chão imundo, com a camisa sofisticada suja e a boca melada, e Zoro não conseguia desviar o olhar do pênis ereto e pálido, imenso e duro como um diamante.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Marimo empatador de foda? — Sanji perguntou se levantando do chão, então apanhou a calça e a vestiu enquanto sentia o olhar de Zoro queimando suas costas.

— Responda minha pergunta primeiro: Que merda foi essa? — Zoro deu dois passos à frente prendendo Sanii contra a parede.

— Não é da sua conta.

Sanji empurrou Zoro com uma força desnecessária, jogando-o contra a parede oposta, o loiro estava irritado e não queria ficar parado ali olhando para a expressão contrariada do espadachim. Ele começou a caminhar em direção à rua, Zoro ficou para trás paralisado por uns instantes, mas logo o seguiu, uma chuva de verão torrencial começou a cair.

Zoro alcançou Sanji e o segurou pelo ombro.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, maldito! — O olhar de Zoro era assassino, Sanji já vira aquele olhar e não tinha medo nenhum.

— É claro que fez. Por que não faz algo mais útil? — O loiro respondeu sarcástico.

— Como o que, por exemplo? — Zoro pegou Sanji pela gola da camisa, quase erguendo-o do chão, a água da chuva deixando ambos encharcados.

— COMO POR EXEMPLO BAIXAR A PORRA DO MEU PAU QUE ESTÁ DURO PRA CARALHO E POR SUA CULPA, IDIOTA DE MERDA!! — Sanji vociferou junto ao rosto de Zoro.

— Você é um egoísta maldito.

O espadachim largou-o jogando Sanji no chão alagado, o cozinheiro rolou no chão, mas se levantou rapidamente, Zoro se aproximou e pegou novamente na frente de sua camisa.

— O que você é? Um doente? Deveríamos voltar para os outros horas atrás, devem estar todos preocupados e você só se preocupa em atender seus instintos animais? — Agora a voz de Zoro era baixa e lenta, próxima e perigosa.

Sanji se desvencilhou dele com facilidade, e foi a vez do cozinheiro puxar o espadachim pela roupa e jogá-lo contra uma árvore.

Zoro não se esquivou da boca faminta de Sanji, o cozinheiro começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto deslizava os dedos elegantes pelos músculos de Zoro, em seguida beijou-o na boca e tudo o que o moreno queria era ignorar o gosto de uma mulher estranha entre os lábios do loiro. O cozinheiro esfregou as virilhas de forma vigorosa e o atrito deixou Zoro duro, necessitado e ultrajado.

— Você está bêbado. — Zoro falou quando Sanji afastou os lábios e ficou de joelhos na frente dele.

— E amanhã estarei com uma dor de cabeça tremenda. É.

Zoro apanhou uma mecha de cabelos loiros nas mãos e puxou Sanji de pé novamente.

— Olha aqui, maldito, não estou concordando com as suas merdas.

— Está sim, voltou lá para me observar, mas ficou chocado e me queria só pra você.

Zoro não falou nada, mas Sanji viu que as bochechas dele coraram visivelmente mesmo na luz fraca da rua, o olhar dele era sombrio e Sanji não sabia se era a chuva ou o álcool, mas sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

O loiro se abaixou novamente e mesmo que Zoro tentasse conter, ele puxou as calças do moreno até os joelhos e o chupou de forma desleixada e ferrenha.

— Seu pau tem um gosto bom.

Zoro sentiu-se ser engolido pela boca de Sanji quente e úmida, a chuva forçando-o a fechar os olhos e a língua de Sanji rodopiando contra a cabeça do seu membro. Zoro usou toda sua força para não estremecer e não deixar os joelhos dobrarem, mas a boca de Sanji era ávida e ele iria gozar a qualquer momento por mais que detestasse a ideia.

Sanji mergulhou no cheiro delicioso da virilha do moreno, então percebeu que o membro de Zoro estava latejando, rodou a língua e falou algumas frases desconexas rente ao pênis, a vibração fez Zoro finalmente gemer e Sanji afundou o pênis até a garganta, fez isso uma e outra vez até que ele sentiu o moreno tentando empurrá-lo, mas não desistiu, dois movimentos a mais e Zoro finalmente se derramou entre os lábios quentes de Sanji.

O loiro se levantou limpando o resto de sêmen da boca com a manga da camisa, através da névoa do pós-orgasmo Zoro o assistiu abrindo a calça, Sanji expôs o membro duro e molhado de excitação, em um movimento fluído ele virou Zoro de costas contra a árvore. Ele beijou a nuca de Zoro de forma carinhosa e devotada pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Tudo bem, não vou te obrigar a nada, mas esta é sua única chance na vida de ter isso, você pode dar o fora, nunca mais falaremos disso. Ou pode ficar e vamos terminar essa conversa como dois homens adultos e com tesão.

— Você é um idiota. — Zoro disse com a voz baixa e grave.

— Uma vez que você não me empurrou, vou tomar isso como um sim. — O loiro respondeu beijando de leve os lábios de Zoro.

Sanji se agachou outra vez no chão gramado molhado, a chuva não dava trégua testemunhando a loucura deles, então Sanji separou as nádegas de Zoro e lambeu, colocando uma camada extra de saliva para garantir o processo seguinte.

Zoro gemeu com a testa colada na árvore quando Sanji o penetrou lentamente, o loiro fez com cuidado e colocando força moderada no ato, isso começou a irritar o espadachim.

— Está me tirando pra delicado? Faz isso direito ou desiste logo de uma vez, ou você não sabe fazer essa porra?

Sanji não respondeu, estava concentrado no calor de Zoro, o espadachim pressionava seu pau fazendo Sanji ficar à beira do abismo à cada estocada. Ele estava ciente da pressa do moreno, então começou estocadas rápidas ansioso para se aliviar, embora quisesse que aquele coito durasse para sempre.

— Eu amo você, sabe? Queria poder dizer isso abertamente e mais vezes, queria te foder desde sempre e isto aqui é um maldito sonho pornô que vou me esquecer assim que acordar.

Zoro sentiu seu coração acelerar e apertar pela última declaração, queria ficar de frente e beijar Sanji, queria dizer a ele que sentia o mesmo, mas repentinamente tudo parou e ele sentiu um vazio imenso, lembrou quem eram e o que estavam fazendo, então ficou dividido entre o nojo da situação e a felicidade de ter um sentimento retribuído.

Sanji gozou, foi muito mais rápido do que esperava e quando ele rodou os braços em torno do peito de Zoro o espadachim o empurrou e puxou as calças para cima, sem olhar para Sanji ele se afastou.

Isso foi uma surpresa desagradável pois Sanji realmente fantasiou que Zoro fora atrás dele por ciúmes ou sentimento de perda, mas Zoro tinha um olhar ilegível estampado no rosto.

— Já acabou agora vamos embora.

Zoro caminhou na frente seguido por um Sanji trôpego, a bebida e o cansaço estavam fazendo com que ele nem mesmo conseguisse colocar um pé atrás do outro. Cheio daquela lentidão, Zoro o pegou no colo e jogou o corpo maleável do cozinheiro nos ombros e assim eles chegaram ao Sunny.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Na manhã seguinte Zoro foi até a cozinha, ninguém estava acordado ainda e ele teria um momento a sós com o cozinheiro. Queria deixar algumas coisas às claras dizendo a Sanji que o sentimento era recíproco.

Ele entrou e deu de cara com o loiro assoviando uma melodia calma, então ficou preso nos lábios do loiro sem conseguir desviar das lembranças dos beijos bagunçados e do sexo oral intenso que ocorrera na noite anterior.

— Não chamei ninguém ainda. — Sanji falou irritado.

— Só queria falar do que aconteceu noite passada. Eu...

— Não venha me dizer que você venceu... parei de contar quando estávamos na vigésima garrafa. — Sanji respondeu erguendo a sobrancelha encaracolada.

— Não é nada disso. É sobre depois. — Zoro falou ríspido e Sanji o encarou confuso.

— Depois do quê?

— Depois, quando você estava com aqueles dois...

— Que dois? Bebeu água da privada, Marimo?

— Você... você esqueceu?

— Esqueci o que, imbecil?

— Do que você lembra?

— Está todo cheio de gracinhas hoje, Kuso Kenshi, caia fora da minha cozinha.

— Não lembra que te carreguei até aqui?

— Que merda é essa? Óbvio que você não me carregaria!

— E você chegou aqui de que outra forma?

— Sei lá, mas não foi com você, ora o que eu estaria fazendo com um chaveiro de alga a tiracolo?

Zoro deu um passo à frente e segurou Sanji pela gola da camiseta.

— Você costuma usar as pessoas assim? É isso, seu pervertido de merda? Sai por aí e fode quem bem entende se declarando sem se importar com os sentimentos dos outros?

Sanji sentiu seu estômago despencar.

— Não... não sei do que está falando. Realmente não sei! — Ele respondeu num fio de voz e Zoro sabia que era verdade.

Um buraco se abriu no peito de Zoro, um vazio tomou conta dele e todas as suas emoções foram tiradas como se uma força as puxasse em um redemoinho, extinguindo-as totalmente.

— Você não é um doente. Você é um egoísta maldito. — A frase foi dita em voz muito baixa e totalmente desprovida do calor das brigas recorrentes que o loiro estava tão acostumado.

Zoro jogou Sanji no chão e uma sensação de _déjà vu_ absorveu o loiro. Ele assistiu o moreno saindo da cozinha e batendo a porta atrás dele, seu coração doeu sem ele saber o que significava, apenas que cometera algum erro desconhecido e absurdamente irremediável.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorriso perverso*
> 
> Oi, Minna-san...
> 
> Olha, se eu tivesse que resumir esse capítulo, diria que deixei um pedaço do meu coração nele... fiquei com uma vontade insana de escrever algo fofo depois disso... No entanto, foi uma experiência muito boa, gostei demais de brincar de malvadona com eles! 3:)
> 
> Essa fic terá algum complemento com nova(s) fics(s), porque depois de ler e reler ela (e ler alguns comentários na postagem original) achei que ela precisava de um arremate...
> 
> Se leram deixem suas opiniões!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
